


The Boy Dies Before Fixing The Tragedy

by GhostTEETH



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Fluff, Portal 2 - Freeform, Reconciliation, Science, Threatening to Stab People, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTEETH/pseuds/GhostTEETH
Summary: Chell misses Wheatley and has no idea why.Wheatley doesn't understand anything.GLaDOS thinks they are both stupid and is going to pretend ATLAS and P-body aren't doing what she thinks they are doing.





	The Boy Dies Before Fixing The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing that should have been a one shot but I wrote in a way that cannot be a one shot.  
> Loud shrugging.

There had been rage. Confusion. Pain. Hope. There had been so much in so little time, so much that it was sickening.

But how were you to mourn someone when you had barely known them before their sudden betrayal?

Chell didn’t have any answer. She had never been able to mourn.

But she still found herself mourning over Wheatley, despite not knowing what mourning was. She had been walking through the field she had been released into, not sure of where she was going, just trying to follow the sun’s arch over the sky. Words had escaped her after the first test, and she found it hard to remember how to use her voice, how to think beyond testing protocol and solutions. Her mind had been pleasantly numb for once in her life as she felt the ground beneath her feet and the wind brushing her face.

Then, as she had twisted one of the long pieces of flora in her hand, she remembered the plant name from a book with colorful pictures someone had read her when her hands were tiny. She tested the name, trying to squeeze syllables from her vocal chords.

“Wheat.”

She collapsed, dropping the companion cube, covering her mouth with both hands as she trembled.

Wheatley.

Wheatley.

Wheatley.

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered him, guiding her to a promised freedom for both of them, his cheerful voice rambling as she worked. His delight at her survival. His awe at her intelligence and skills for getting through problems. His embarrassment at being unable to open doors or enter the correct codes.

His laugh as he became the core of the facility.

His betrayal.

Chell shook, so many things bearing down on her over and over. She had been alone for so long before he appeared. He had been there. He had helped. He had been a companion. He had been a friend.

And Chell screamed this as loud as she could, as if he would ever hear her. As if he felt any remorse, any concern, anything for any of it.

She pretended he could, but she didn’t even think she felt anything.


End file.
